


Why did you kiss me?

by VivaDestiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDestiel/pseuds/VivaDestiel
Summary: "You kissed me" said Stiles with trembling voice. "Why did you kiss me?""Because I wanted." Derek frowned. "Is that a problem?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> My next translation! Yay! Let's ignore the fact that I should translate my other work but... Yeah. I'm a lazy fucker, people. Please don't hate me.
> 
> This is first short story from of Sterek's First Times. Hope you'll like it!
> 
> Big thanks to my beta who checked it :)

The kiss was sudden and rough. And of course wet, very wet.  
  
Stiles stiffened from shock when Derek suddenly got closer and touch his lips. It was unexpected. In a single moment the teenager that was standing with his hands on his Jeep, looking at the engine while talking to the werewolf about pros of tape in a flash ended up kissing Derek.  
  
They broke apart after several surprisingly long seconds. They looked at each other as if they were seeing each other for the first time.  
  
"You kissed me" said Stiles with trembling voice. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Because I wanted." Derek frowned. "Is that a problem?"  
  
"What? No! It's good. Very good. I mean, it was awesome, really. Not that I'm implying anything. You are a great kisser and..." Stiles blabbered.  
  
"Stiles..." Voiced Derek.  
  
"But really! I'm not telling you that that was bad. Because if it would be bad, I'm sure I..." Stiles uttered.  
  
"Stiles, shut up." Derek warned.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm shutting up..." Stiles nervously rambled.  
  
Stiles bit his lower lip and grinned. They stood facing each other for a minute, looking at each other. The truth was that Stiles for a long time now wondered how it would feel like to kiss Derek Hale. Now, thanks to the daring werewolf, he finally received an answer. It was amazing. Yeah, definitely amazing!  
  
"Do you wanna kiss me again?" Stiles nervously asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes." Derek replied.

"Awesome."


End file.
